Small Town Maybes
by Alaska Hills
Summary: Tomboy Theo Bennet is not happy when her parents ship her from the big city to impossibly boring Sweet Amoris, Not in the slightest. When she starts to meet some of the people at Sweet Amoris high and discovers the wonders of the town, she starts new memories and adventures and even romances that may just change her mind.
1. Meet Theo

**Disclaimer: I don't own MCL or its characters (not even the men).**

**Whoops this isn't a My Candy Apocalypse update. **

**(Don't kill me)  
I've had this character racing around in my mind for AGES and I had to get her out. She was causing some serious havoc in there.**

**I think I may continue this, I wanna see where it goes.**

Chapter One – Introduction

Just imagine for a second that you are living in the city. And yes, it's gross and the men yell at you sometimes and the women judge you and advertisements, muggers and bad drivers are everywhere, but you genuinely adore the big city. It's got class, and character, and lots of coffee places. And now imagine being uprooted and shipped halfway across the goddamn country to some tiny ass little coastal nonsense town that you can barely see on a map with the help of a telescope and if you put the name of it into Google fucking maps it comes up totally fucking blank.

Would you be happy?

I sure as hell wasn't.

My name is Theodosia. I'm sure we can all agree that it's a terrible fucking name, so I go by Theo. Yeah yeah, it's a guy's name, whatever. I happen to like it actually. Apparently my parents thought naming me some nonsense like Theodosia would be charming or pretty or make me some kind of prophetic godchild or something. Well I'm proud to inform you it has yet to do so.

My parents were scientists and our 'dinner table talk' was mostly astrophysics or some hell like that. It never interested me, to say the least. By the time I was eight they had pretty much given up on me being any kind of intelligent person. Or a ladylike person. I was a tomboy all through elementary school. And middle school. I started wearing slightly more feminine clothes into highschool to my mother's relief but I still got in enough trouble to make her break out into hives. My parents worked often and I didn't see much of them, they were always traveling, sometimes I was left alone for months at a time so I learned to make my own way around the city and through my life, but something happened that changed it.

At the end of tenth grade I was walking home from school and I was attacked by some asshole who took about ten bucks from my wallet, beat the shit out of me and left.

My parents freaked out, to say the least, which is how I wound up on my way to the coastal town of Sweet Amoris (which by the way, is almost as brutal of a name as Theodosia, and that's saying something).

I was 99% certain I was not going to enjoy my last two years of high school in a place like that. According to my mother it was a 'safe-haven'. According to my father it was a 'clean and sterile environment' as though Sweet Amoris was a goddamn operating room.

With that on my mind as my first day of school drew near, I was under the impression that there would be no trouble for me to get into, no people I would get along with and that there would be absolutely no fun to be had.

Oh how woefully wrong I turned out to be.

**End of Introduction**

**See you next chapter! (I hope)**

**Let me know what you think! I really hope you guys like where this may be going, be sure to review.**

**If you've been reading MCA, I'll be updating that soon, I've just been having a bought of really lame ideas.**

**Obviously if/when I continue this, chapters will be longer, I just wanted to do a quick intro for funsies (to avoid math homework)**

**-Alaska**


	2. Day One (Not Impressed)

**(Guys let me know if you think there should be a lemon because I never know when to put those things in)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or any of its fine, fit men. I do however, own Theo because she's running rampant in my brain.**

**Enjoy! (I hope)**

Chapter Two –Day One (Not Impressed)

I stared at the clock on my bedside table. Normally I'm not one to get nervous over things, especially things I'm so desperately pessimistic about, but I had been wide awake since five-o-clock and it was seven. That was not only a frighteningly early time to be completely, shockingly conscious, it also meant I had to get up and start getting ready.

Bleeeeeeh.

I rolled out of bed and shuffled, sniffling, towards the kitchen. I had started to get hungry about an hour ago but my bed was so nice I decided there was no point on getting out until I was on the brink of starvation or late for school. My parents would have awarded me a Nobel for getting up when I did, I felt momentarily proud, but it was short-lived as I realized with exasperation that all I had to eat was some left over spaghetti and some low fat oatmeal in packages.

Double bleeeeeeh.

I opted for the oatmeal and compensated the low fat with extra spoonfuls of brown sugar. As the kettle boiled I stumbled back into my room to plot what to wear. In order to be able to see the clothes lying in heaps on the floor, I turned on the light. It forced me to squeeze my eyes shut for a few seconds.

When I was able to open my eyes again I began sifting through all the clothes in crumpled piles. I had already pretty much decided on wearing my black jeans and combat boots, but I needed a top. I settled on an oversized navy blue Beatle's shirt that read "Let it Be" in black lettering and slipped it on over top of my bra. There, effortless and comfortable and Beatles. What more did an outfit need?

I turned to examine myself in the mirror. My mother once described me as a boyish, petite sort of thing. I wouldn't necessarily disagree. I had always been thin and short. I had long legs which was a bonus, but I was stuck with boobs that barely fit anybody's standards of actually being present on my chest, not that I cared too much. At least I wouldn't have any boys tripping over each other to get their hands on my cleavage... though I probably wouldn't have any running miles for my personality either. My facial features were kind of elvish, a small nose with a few freckles across the bridge, big dark eyes and lips that didn't exactly beg to be kissed, mostly because I bit them often.

Just as I debated whether or not to wear makeup to this atrocity school the kettle squealed and I had to run back into the kitchen to pour it into my modified oatmeal mix. Steam tickled my face and my stomach growled. As soon as it was cool enough to eat without burning a hole in my mouth, I inhaled the oatmeal in a fashion that would cause my father to call me 'primitive' or 'canine'.

I considered briefly, that being rid of their constant critiques and boring science talk might not be so bad, but chided myself instantly. This place was going to suck balls. Being without my parents wouldn't change that. Not one bit. I was obviously going to despise this apartment, the school, the whole goddamn town.

I brushed my teeth and raked a comb through my short dark hair. After a few seconds of debating with myself I put on some mascara and lip balm so that I wouldn't bite my lips off before I even got to the school. Stupid nerves.

I checked the clock to discover that I would be at least a half hour early if I started towards the school. What kind of loser shows up early on her first day?

_Maybe one who wants to know where in fuck she's going?_ Part of me hissed.

I grabbed my bag, jacket and phone and locked the door behind me, grumbling. This place was going to kill me, crush my soul, destroy my very being... or something.

"One year." I muttered, stepping into the elevator. "Just one year to get through. One single year."

I found myself noting with discomfort the way the elevator shrieked as it made its way towards the main floor, reminding myself to always use the stairs from that point onward. Bleh. Stairs. So even my apartment building was a shithole. You'd think that with a salary like theirs my parents might have been thoughtful enough to get me a place that didn't smell like a toxic combination of mold and cheap wine.

As I stepped out of the deathtrap elevator, even one year began to seem like it was a century long.

The air outside was slightly chilly, not bad for September in a coastal town. The leaves on the trees were still bright green, but that wouldn't last much longer by the look of things. There were so many trees down the street. Buildings and signs and people left no space for many trees in the city.

_In the city I probably wouldn't have needed my jacket at all right now_, I thought with annoyance.

I could see the school, it was just down the street. Admittedly it would be nice to not have to take the city bus to get there and back. Did this place even have a bus system? Probably not. Ugh.

Frightening thoughts began to circle around in my mind. What if this place was so prim and proper that you couldn't acquire alcohol by illegal means? What if there was no vinyl store? What if no one here liked to party? What if I couldn't get my hands on any cigarettes?

I'll admit to having a problem at one point. My grade ten year had been a time for... experimenting and my addiction and dependency on cigarettes got very bad at a certain point, until my parents found out and nearly severed my head from my body. Slowly I'd stopped, but I still had one every now and then for stress reasons.

Stress like moving to this hellhole.

_I could use a smoke._ I was so desperate I could even smell smoke. Wait, no, I really could.

I had approached the school by then and I could see him. Behind a tree in the courtyard, a redhaired boy stood with a cig caught in his mouth. He had on a leather jacket, dark converse and boots and – no, it couldn't be – a Winged Skulls t-shirt?

He saw me gaping at him. The boy tossed his cigarette to the ground and gave me a once-over as he crushed it under his shoes. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"New." I said, suddenly at a loss for any other words. For someone usually fairly articulate, I sounded like a fucking imbecile.

He grinned. "Welcome to hell, this place is kind of a shithole. You'll fit in fine."

Ah, so I'd been right about this place.

"Are you the instigator of all the bullshit?" I asked, crossing my arms. I wasn't sure I liked how he was automatically a douche. Cool band shirt or not.

He laughed and shook his head. "That's not my style." A pause, while he looked me over again. "What's your name, new girl?"

"I'm Theo."

"That's a guy's name."

"I like it." Defensive.

"I didn't say I didn't." Mocking.

There was another pause while he lit a second cigarette and I watched with fascination. Maybe if I just breathed it in-?

"You smoke?"

"Not when I can avoid it."

"Can you avoid it today?"

"Nope."

He chuckled, pulled another from a case in his jacket and handed it to me. "I see you eyeing up my shirt. Don't tell me the cute little new girl knows the Winged Skulls." Actually, I was eyeing up his everything. Whoops.

Ignoring the fact he had told me I was cute in kind of a mocking way, I tried to snap back in a nice tone. He had just given me a cigarette after all. "The new girl listens to her fair share of rock."

"Then I think we'll get along just fine, new girl." I waited until he tossed me the lighter. I lit my cigarette and gave him back his lighter. I was patient to say my remark. I was completely silent until my smoke was burned down, all the while he waited for me to speak.

"Speak for yourself." I threw it to the ground, turned on my heel and walked off towards the school. Okay. So maybe that was a bit uncalled for, but I found myself enjoying the banter between me and... oh God I didn't even know his name. Whatever, any method of fun was obviously lost in this dump, he'd said so himself. So what was the point of trying?

I pushed open the door and sauntered in, nearly colliding with a sweet looking old woman in a granny pink dress, her grey hair in a perfect bun on the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry young lady!" She gasped as I muttered the most pathetic apology ever. She squinted through a pair of thick glasses. "Oh you must be new, are you Theodos-?"

"Theo, yes." I interjected before she could finish my abomination of a name. "Very new."

"Oh, then you'd better go see Nathaniel, he's the student body president." She smiled and it was deceivingly adorable.

Outwardly, I smiled and thanked her. Inwardly, I was cursing about having to talk to the student body president. He was probably one of those football playing popular boys that had an ego large enough to smother me with. Needless to say I wasn't excited when I found the student council room, I debated just not going in, but the cute woman told me I had to. Ugh.

I pushed open the door far enough to get a good look inside, there was a blonde boy with his back turned to me leaning over some papers splayed out on a large wooden table. Blonde? How stereotypical was this interaction going to be?

The door creaked, he turned.

Damn, he was kind of cute too. His eyes were a kind of topaz, a very light brown, they complimented his hair very well. Two hot boys and a cigarette? My first day wasn't going to be awful, apparently.

"Hi! You must be the new student. I don't remember your name, I'm sorry." He looked very genuine about it, but it was a stroke of luck that he'd forgotten.

"It's Theo, don't worry about it." My voice held its usual bored tone, and the perky look in his eyes faded a little. The fact that I smelled like smoke probably wasn't helping.

"Let me just get you your timetable. Do you have your paperwork?"

_Whoops._

"What paperwork?"

"You need a signed form so you can attend this school. You'll also need a photo ID and the last twenty five dollars of your enrollment fee."

I blinked.

His eyes took on an irritatingly sympathetic look. "Do you have any idea what I just said?"

"Well I'm not a total moron, so yeah. Where can I get this form?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Liar. "You should already have it."

"Clearly I don't." What part of that concept was so hard to grasp?

He pulled an extra form out of a folder. "Your parents have to sign this-."

"I don't have any." No. Wait. That came out wrong. "I'm legally independent."

"Ah." His voice was tainted with annoyance. I could tell that I'd just reminded him of something or someone he wasn't fond of, but he was back to his usual pleasant tone in just a second. It was kind of infuriating. How dare he be so disgustingly positive?

Still, I'd bothered him for a minute. Score ten points for Theo Bennet and her uncanny ability to irritate.

He handed me a pen and I signed the form. I managed for scrape twenty five bucks out of the bottom of my wallet. As for the photo ID? No thanks, I wasn't going to deal with going somewhere to get it done. That seemed like something an assertive person would do, and I would hate to be assertive.

"Also, it would be great if you joined a club! We have two main ones."

_He has _got_ to be kidding me._

When I didn't reply, he continued. "The principle would recommend you join either the basketball club or the gardening club."

"Is she the cute old lady?"

"Yes."

_Damn the principle for being cute and having me almost considering joining clubs._

"It's kind of mandatory."

Brilliant, mandatory school spirit nonsense. To put it bluntly, the only kind of spirit that has ever interested me is the kind you get in a bottle, and it burns pleasantly on the way down. Pretending to have school spirit is like trying to swallow marbles. You just choke.

_Could this place get any worse? _

Nathaniel handed me my timetable, I didn't have the heart to look it over. I just smiled and said I'd be joining the basketball club. Gardening was pointless. I would rather spend the day hiking or go camping. Making this shithole look nice was not in my priorities whatsoever.

Basketball was a sport, and sports were not my forte, so I'd probably be kicked out or something before I'd even have to do anything major. Sounded like a much better deal to me.

I didn't have to really show up for this club or anything, did I? No one would notice if I didn't... hopefully.

"If you ever need anything at all, you know where to find me! Even if you're just having trouble navigating the city, I'm your guy."

_If I need any help, I'll be sure to avoid you as best I can, thanks._

I gave him a parting 'go fuck yourself' smile, which he took to be a nice kind of smile, and left the room, nearly being run over by that red haired boy.

"Watch where you're going, little girl."

"I could say the same to you." I huffed, brushing strands of dark hair out of my face and trying to ignore the name 'little girl'. "Where were you going that fast?"

He smirked and leant up against a wall. "If you're good, I might just show you."

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore how attractive he was being. "Or you could tell me and I'll decide if it's worth my while."

"It is if you don't feel like going to class."

_Oh God yes._

"You've piqued my interest." And you've caught my eye you positively radiant little shit.

He grinned. "I figured that would work. Follow me."

I hesitated. Following a guy who clearly isn't the best behaved on my first day of school would probably lead me down some bad paths. For all I knew he was a sexual deviant. Maybe he listened to all the same music as I did and would therefore worm his way into my thoughts and sentiments. Maybe he drank. Maybe he partied. I'd like to tell you I debated whether it was a good idea to go with the strange redhead boy, but in truth I only paused for a second before pursuing him down the hallway.

"So remind me again where we're going." I said as we started up a staircase.

"It's a surprise, little girl." He smirked. It was attractive and annoying.

"I resent that."

"The surprise or the little girl comment?"

"Both. I think I have a right to know where we're headed."

"Up."

"Wow. Thanks." I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone. There were a lot of stairs and I was really not enjoying them, to say the least.

We stopped at a closed door at the top of the staircase. He produced a key ring from his pocket and unlocked it. I wondered why he had a set of keys, but I was too distracted by the fact we were on the roof to care too much.

The roof, with the sun shimmering off the metal plating on the sides and the wind gently brushing on our faces, was wonderful. I leaned over the side and looked down at the few people mingling about outside. When I was little I used to play with tiny little dolls, Polly Pockets or some nonsense like that, the little polly pocket people flashed me back to a time when none of this first-day-new-city stuff would have been happening at all.

"You're an odd girl."

I snapped back to reality, my connection to the past severed for the moment.

"What makes you say that?"

"You were being so mouthy just a minute ago, when I wanted you to shut your gob and now you're completely silent." He had his arms crossed and was looking me over again. It was a little unnerving.

"Oh shut your face, Cherry. You can't always get what you want."

He frowned at me in a playful way.

"Cherry?"

"Well you haven't exactly introduced yourself, have you?"

"Castiel." Even his name was hot, how was that fair?

_Yes hello my name is fucking Theodosia, nice to meet you Castiel._

"Nice to meet you, I guess." I muttered, turning my attention back to the view.

"Tell me about yourself, little girl."

"I think not, Cherry."

He chuckled and leaned next to me, staring over the edge. I realized after a few seconds that I could see the ocean. It was just down the street, sparkling like golden treasure with the sun's light on the waves.

But it was still Sweet Amoris, so it was still gross.

He sighed loudly, a cue I assumed meant I was actually supposed to tell him about myself. He probably wouldn't let me off the roof until I did.

"My name's Theo Bennet, I'm a senior. I moved here six days ago out of the big city because my parents are bat-shit crazy. I love music. I hate most people yet I like going to parties with them. I'm freezing my ass off up here. I already hate this fucking town. Can I be done yet?"

I glanced over and he was smirking at me. "Yes, Theo Bennet, senior from the big city, you can be done."

There was a long pause while he tried to reign in his laughter at my expense. He either thought I was funny or that my life was funny. Or both.

We sat down out of the way of the cool breeze and he told me his parents were kind of shitty too. Nice and all that, but never around, never really caring.

"They've never really had much of an interest in me, I guess."

"I can relate to that. The only time my parents care about me is when I'm doing something wrong. Which is about ninety percent of the time... so really they just care in the wrong way completely."

He snorted. "At least they give a damn."

"Would you rather your parents were up your ass about everything you did?" I asked, not sure if I was trying to make him feel better or convince him that my life was worse.

"Come on, your parents can't really be like that."

I stood up and began my best 'mother' impression. It included a slightly southern accent, a lot of unnecessary hand gestures and over-expressing a few words. Essentially, it was perfect.

"THEODOSIA BENNET! What ARE you doing taking a vocal class? Voice lessons will NEVER get you ANYWHERE in your life. How DAAAARE you betray your father and I that way?"

"I have three things to say to that." He said as I sat back down, his laughter fading.

"Fire away."

"Is your mother really that crazy?"

"Absolutely, she's a madwoman. I don't know how she is at work but I can barely stand five minutes with her."

"You sing?"

Oh God, how had I managed to let that one slip? I'd only been in the building around twenty minutes and I had already told someone I sang. That was supposed to be a private thing for me. I sing, no one knows, everyone's cool.

"Uh. Nope." He just nodded at my reply. I could tell from a certain mischievous glimmer in his eyes that he hadn't believed me entirely, but he had dropped it, and that was all that mattered. Now if only I could keep my mouth shut about my name. Oh wait. I'd said it already hadn't I?

"And your name is Theodosia?"

"Oh for fuck's sake."

**FINALLY.**

**Theo is so stubborn to write that it actually pains me.**

**I don't know WHERE I got this character idea from but I kind of love her. She's all tough and prickly but I'll bet you anything she's not always like that.**

**ANYWAYS, thanks for reading this far! I hope to continue this (in my slow, sloth pace) over the next bit as well as My Candy Apocalypse. If you guys could review or PM me your opinion of this, that would be great.**

**Thank you! **


End file.
